Miku Hatsune x Luka Megurine - Distraught - Vocaloid Yuri
by Ayumi Yasui
Summary: Miku Hatsune has always been an abandoned child, living in an orphanage. But when a new girl, Luka Megurine comes, it's the first time in Miku's life she's actually felt happy. But will Luka change things for the better- or for the worse? Vocaloid Yuri Miku x Luka. Rated T for major violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction story on this account! I am going to try and write the best I can for this story. I'll try and expand my vocabulary a bit and ****_make sure_**** I use flipping proper grammar for once XD (not guaranteed) I am a ****_huge _****yuri fan, and my OTP is ****_definitely _****Miku x Luka! ^^ (the only other couple I ship is Gumi x Rin). If you don't like yuri or ship this couple, this is not suggested for you!**

**I'd also like to point out that this is not going to be suggestive in any way, I don't intend on making it inappropriate. However, there is going to be lots of violence and depression. It's suggestive in that sort of way. So if you don't like violent, depressing stories, this is also not suggested for you. XD **

**I also took the time to plan this story out to ****_every last detail, _****so it's not like I'm writing this as I go. This is going to be a unique type of yuri story. It's gonna stretch over a long period of time, and it's going to be rather violent and depressing as I mentioned earlier. I didn't wanna write a story with the average, 'one's a lesbian and doesn't wanna confess to the other but when they do they end up together' story. **

**I will upload the chapters when I can. I'm not really sure how long this is going to be yet, sorry u_u**

**Miku and Luka are from Vocaloid, so I don't own them. I own the story and plot, though.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

Chapter 1 - Miku's P.O.V.

**oOo**

I don't know where I came from, nor who I came from. All I know is that I wish I knew. Sometimes I like to imagine what my parents looked like. I gaze upon my long twin-tails, becoming more tangled and messy as my eyes stroll down to the tips of them. I stare into my deep teal-colored eyes, searching for a sparkle of hope left in them. I usually find nothing. It's usually hard to see in the reflection of dirty puddles outside.

I'm abandoned. I don't remember how I got here. I just hate it. The people who keep me are cruel and abusive. They don't believe I'm even worthy enough to stay inside the house, that's why I'm outside. They use a rusty, unclean chain to make sure I don't run away. It's tied to my neck, penetrating into my skin sharply, causing me pain constantly. The other end of the abhorrent chain is tied to a tree with a thick, long trunk. One lone, small branch hangs low among the rest. Lucky for me, it's in reach if I stretch my arms to there absolute limit and grab with the mere tips of my fingers. Sometimes, when nobody is looking, I like to hang on it. Just hang there, looking at the ground, the sky, my surroundings in general. I imagine I'm a hanging person. Most kids like me who get tied outside end up hanging themselves with either a rope or chain. I'm to afraid to do that. But it's fun to imagine.

All the kids around me are dead now, anyways. They either killed themselves, died of starvation, abuse, or cold. I'm lucky to still be alive. But in my conditions, it's honestly not considered luck. I'm lonely. I can't cry, or else I'm beat. I got beat violently for crying over a kid's death once. While they beat me, if I cried louder or screamed, they'd just beat me more. When I stopped screaming and crying, they'd stop. But for some reason, I had a feeling everything was about to change.

The people who keep me keep getting phone calls that usually end in frustration. This is usually a sign that a new kid is going to be in their custody. I hope someone else comes. It's getting harder and harder not to cry. Not to bash my fists around and throw a fit. Not to scream. Not to hang myself.

**oOo**

One morning I woke up to something intensely wonderful. Whilst rubbing the morning blurriness out of my vision, I saw something pink. I was baffled. What on earth could that possibly be? When my vision had cleared, I discovered it was long, sleek pink hair. It just barely brushed the ground of the standing figure. It must have been a girl. She had a chain tied around her left ankle, and she was wearing a thin white nightgown. A gust of wind blew by, raising her hair and gown into a dance of allure with the wind. When the wind had finished it's dance with the girls hair and gown, it gently let it down to fall into the position it originally was in. I was about to open my mouth to speak to her, when a sharp pain came upon my cheek as I flew onto the ground. As I looked up, I saw one of my keepers glaring down at me. He spoke in a cold, menacing tone, "Don't speak to her or communicate with her in _any way." s_ternly saying, 'any way,' into my ear as I flinched at the smell and feel of his horrid breath. He then walked away, looking back at me with a disgusting expression, then proceeding to spit on the ground and disappear behind the house.

I looked over at the girl who was still standing in the same position, except this time she had turned around. Her eyes were bright blue, but all the life had been sucked out of them. They were dull, colorless. Her expression was heartbroken, she looked dead. Her hair gently swept over her perfect face. It was shaped in a way that made her look cute yet elegant at the same time. Her skin tone had a delicate look to it. I thought a girl this beautiful shouldn't have such an ugly expression on her face. She should be smiling, her eyes lite up and filled with hope, laughing sweetly and cheerfully. Her heart should be at pure bliss, and she should be having the most joyous thoughts. But anyone who came to this place instantly had all of that ripped away from them, in such a brutal, painful way it left you dead to reality. It distressed me to see the girl this way, so I started to imagine what she would look like smiling. I thought about what her voice sounded like, what her laugh sounded like. It was probably beautiful and sweet.

The girl was looking at me blankly. She didn't show any emotions. I wanted to talk to her so badly. I wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to make her laugh or smile. I scanned around quickly to make sure no one was looking, and then I slightly waved to her. She snapped back to reality. She jumped back marginally, surprised I would disobey the commands of our keeper. I have been here long enough to know that it would be okay to convey signals to one another as long as no one was around. I never had the guts to actually speak to someone I was told not to speak to, though.

She seemed scared to reply back to my gesture. Her reaction was slightly stepping back and moving her arms up so her hands laid on her chest, tied in a fist of anxiety. The expression on her face read nervousness. Her actions were making my heart tighten up. She looked so pitiful and sad, and I had just seen how dirty she was. Her entire body was covered in ugly scratches and marks, and dirt was piled up all along her pale skin, darkening it. I sighed while closing my eyes, turning my body the opposite direction of the girl. I didn't want to look at her woeful state anymore.

**oOo**

Many weeks have passed since the arrival of the girl. I've been studying her carefully, trying to learn as much as I could about her through her actions. She seems gentle and kind, the way she moves her arms. She seems graceful and elegant, the way she walks. But her expressions always wore a plain boring face. It ruined her appealing gestures. She also seems to be slightly older than me, maybe by a year. I was genuinely longing to know her name. I was certain that if we weren't stuck in such horrible positions, we'd certainly be close friends.

One chilly night, our keepers sent us off to bed. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, releasing a brilliant orange. The once white clouds now had a pink hue, the once blue sky mixed in a vibrant combination of purples, oranges and pinks. I laid myself on the grass, watching the sun slowly escape, the brilliant colors fading away. I wish that I could escape like the sun. Taking such beautiful colors with me, wherever I may go.

I peered over to see the girl laying in the grass like me, starring at the sky in admiration. I wondered if she was thinking the same things as me. I hung my head down and clenched my fists in frustration, gritting my teeth, inaudibly growling. _"I just want to know your name..." _I thought. Turning to face the girl, I tried to look calm. I looked around. Beads of sweat formed upon my forehead, then engulfing my entire body along with nervousness. I gulped, then starred at the girl straight in the eyes. When she noticed me, she seemed a little scared, but forcefully starred back. I felt happy and warm when she looked into my eyes. The tips of my mouth curved into a slight smile. She also smiled back. Her smile was wonderful. I couldn't take it anymore. I took in a small breath, then uttered;

"What's your name?"

The girls pupils went small. She started shaking in fear, scooting back very far. She seemed like she was trying not to cry, her eyes moving back and forth from pure fear. I thought she hated me. But then I felt a chill run up my spine, and a cold presence run through my veins. Then I saw it. A bulky shadow fall over me.

I slowly turned around to find myself face to face with one of my keepers. He looked really devious. He was smirking wildly, his eyes black pits of pure madness. My lip quivered. I tried to apologize, "I-" I was interrupted by a fierce pain coming over me. He had smacked me hard, causing me to fly and hit the tree. My body got scrapped by the sharp bark, making my flesh raw and vulnerable.

I looked up and squinted to see him coming towards me like a locomotive with malice in mind. He grabbed my dress and yanked me high up off the ground, while I yelped in shock and terror. I saw the other girl being picked up and forcefully dragged away. Her mouth was covered by one of their large hands, and tears were streaming from her eyes in a cascade of sadness and fear mixed together. _"No, please don't do anything to her! She's done nothing wrong..!" _I silently begged, closing my eyes tightly. _  
_

I felt an enormous amount of agony rush to my neck. I looked down to see my feet dangling off the ground, then I looked up to see my keeper firmly holding the chain connected to me high up in the air. I grabbed at the chain wrapped around my neck. My hands were wet with sweat and blood, I scrapped at my throat in attempt to loosen it just a tiny bit. I cried in silent desperation, _"I can't die now...that girl! I want to get to know her! When I looked at her for the first time, it was the only moment in my life I actually felt happy!" _The keeper released his grasp on the chain just a little bit, so my feet would barely brush off the ground. The tightness in my neck also lessened, giving me room to breath. It looked like he wasn't going to kill me, thankfully.

He began dragging me towards the tree, tying the other end of the chain to that one lone branch I liked to hang on. I looked around at my surroundings, they were kind of blurry from lack of air. _"So this is how it _really _feels to be hanged..."_ I thought. My keeper kicked me multiple times, each time getting more and more harsh. I tried to hold back the tears, luckily for me I couldn't scream anyways. I heard a rustle so I lifted my head up to see another keeper coming towards me with a nasty looking whip. He didn't hesitate to whack me with it.

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

It felt like the beating was going to go on forever. I heard the girl screaming, she was being muffled occasionally by a keeper. This isn't how I wanted to hear her voice for the first time. I didn't want to hear her screams of pain and agony...I wanted to hear her happy. I was furious at these people. They ruined everything in my life. I wanted to lash out and bash my fists around, but I was to weak to. I felt a hot liquid pouring from my fresh wounds, when I looked down dizzily I saw blood trickling down my legs. Just then I felt a sudden release on my neck and a sharp pain to my knees as I fell to the ground. I gasped for air, quickly regaining my composure.

"I'm...sorry..." was the last thing I muttered before collapsing to the ground.


End file.
